


Escort

by FluffKills



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Cunts everywhere, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Homeworld - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Limb Enhancers, Oral Sex, Peridot is an asshole, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Small dom, mention of prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffKills/pseuds/FluffKills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has a long voyage ahead and needs to find some stress relief before she leaves. Unfortunately, an annoying, striped quartz scared away her only option. But new opportunities are presenting themselves, if the green gem wants to take a risk.</p><p> </p><p>Smut for the sake of smut, Homeworld gems on Homeworld, and Peridot is a complete ass but I love her. Back when she was much more the ice cold bitch and less the cute smol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escort

Peridot examined the form. A hand ship was an impressive requisition. After months of trying to convince the bureaucracy of the importance of the crystal system warp pad breakdowns and the threats posed on the planet, they were finally making a move to aid her in her work. But only after some shards forsaken relic from the past had appeared out of nowhere at one of the galaxy hubs, catching the attention of the Authority. It was enough to make you scream, it really was.

“No one ever respects my expertise on these things...” mutters the green gem, rubbing her temples with her semi-autonomous digits. She glances over the supplies she’d have. Basic compliment of weapons, sub orbital laser, supplies for the repair and stabilization of the cluster central control hub if needed.

“TWO OTHER GEMS?! That’s IT?!” she squawks, looking at the roster listing. The full compliment, for the entire ship, was three. These ships basically ran themselves with the right technician, and Peridot considered herself one of those, but the other roles were ‘Informant’ and ‘Escort’. A single guard? It was probably going to be some ruddy little Jade or a tiny Ruby!

“My supervisor is out to shatter me, I just know it,” mutters Peridot to herself, shrinking her screen and snarling.  The gem looks at the itinerary. The trip would take a significant amount of time once they moved past the closest major warp station, and Peridot did not look forward to having to deal with entertaining her passengers. She preferred to work alone, and didn’t mind working in a large busy unit, but three? Just enough that they’d expect her to... interact, and not enough she could just avoid that in a crowd.

The green gem needed to blow off some steam. The busy spaceport had a few different ways to do that, if you knew where to go. Moving through the crowds of gems, she picks a quieter hallway and heads down it, frowning to herself.

Peridot had a spotless record, except for one key aspect that popped up, time and time again. Her supervisor and associated technicians found her rather aggressive for her type. Maybe it was the limb enhancers, or a certain amount of ego, or maybe Peridot was just formed slightly differently. She certainly didn’t look or feel different, but she just didn’t have the patience for clods the other gems did. She was snippy. Hot headed.

Peridot didn’t inherently see the problem herself, but she knew she had to keep it in check. Otherwise she’d be given these low level, stupid assignments on broken mud rocks forever. There were a few ways to calm herself down. She didn’t have time for research for the next month until she centred herself. She also wasn’t sure where the illicit fighting was done in this port. Watching rubies punch the dirt out of each other was solid entertainment.

But there was always sex, and there were always some cheap pearls around for that, uglier ones that weren’t as nicely made but would do the job. And usually... usually they’d be around places like this. Darker areas, not as nice, but useful for things that weren’t quite allowed but weren’t exactly forbidden.

Peridot can see a familiar sort of silhouette near the end of the hall. Moving towards it, she grins happily to see a plain, grey pearl, exactly what she expected. What she hadn’t expected was to see the pearl look past her with clear fright and quickly melt away, slipping down another corridor and quickly retreating, soft bare steps ringing through the halls.

“What do you think you’re trying to do?”asks a deep, grumpy voice behind her. Peridot can feel her digits going everywhere, and she has to take a deep breath and pull them back in line. Turning on her heel, she snaps, “It’s none of your cruddy BUSINESS, you CLOD!”

Peridot was speaking into someone’s chest. A very broad, very chesty chest. Her eyes rotate up to see the frowning visage of a Jasper, labelled as being under Yellow Diamond like her, a striped one with a slash of red over her eyes. Jaspers were like other quartz, they came in a surprising amount of variations. Peridot was certain she hadn’t seen this one before.

Still, who was she to interfere!? Peridot had been on edge all month and this was the last straw. Stabbing a floating digit into the bare centre of the other gem’s chest, she barks up at her, “Just go back to your unit and leave me alone or I’ll report you to your supervisor for harassment!”

As soon as the words left her , the green gem realises her mistake. Her eyes go wide as the golden ones narrow. “Is that coming before or after the part where you tell them you’re soliciting gritty pearls in the shipping corridors?” growls the soldier, and Peridot can feel her hair raise on her nape.

“T-there’s nothing wrong with that if.. if they’re not in use, not owned!” sputters the green gem. Technically that was true, but it was still frowned upon.  The Jasper raises a perfect brow, and Peridot can’t help noticing the soldier seemed to take better care of her appearance than most she’d met. Her eyes were perfectly outlined in kohl, her eyebrows groomed in a way that couldn’t be an accident. The gem finds herself wondering if the large warrior knew that the red stripe on her face drew one to her eyes and was trying to aid the effect. Unlikely, though, soldiers were dumb brutes, typically.

The Jasper smirks, and crosses her arms, and she did so under her chest, which was just unfair. Peridot was built to her type, and that was a rather small, spartan design, but nothing short of a diamond could compete with the chest of a quartz. It was cruel for the warrior to be pushing her breasts up like that even more.  Peridot swallows.

“Sure. Right. Funny, I’m not used to seeing engineers sneaking off to get their rocks off. Thought that was more a military thing.” The fighter sounds bemused.  Peridot blushes darkly, teal on jade. A floating digit flicks the Jasper on her gem nose. “Gems have needs and maybe a brute like you can get them filled wherever they like but I need to find the most efficient avenue.” The avenue where she didn’t have to deal with another gem who might make fun of her enhancers or her height or her petite build. Or voice. It was just logical to go for pearls!

Her ideal was a lot thicker. And taller. And stronger. But efficiency.. . the gritty grey pearls were the path of least resistance when she was tired of her own digits. Peridot groans, her digits tangling in her hair in frustration.

“Hah, you’re overestimating how often a quartz can find a good partner, short stuff.” The Jasper was nowhere near as angry as she was used to hearing a soldier when dealing with the gems who actually used brains.

“Fine, fine, you’re out of luck AND you’ve successfully ensured I won’t have any success before I have to leave this star forsaken base, I’m sure you’re doing the Diamond’s work, now get out of my way, you hunk of granite!”  says the green technician. The Jasper made no effort to move and allow her back the way she came, and Peridot groans in exasperation.

“We could fix each other’s problems, pebble....” says the Jasper, eyeing her over in a way the tech was completely unfamiliar with. Peridot blinks, taking a step back.

“You’re joking.” she says, flatly. A quartz with a peridot? That had to be some sort of trick. A quartz could have pretty much their choice of partners, if they wanted to, especially a well constructed one like this Jasper. Even court gems were known to take advantage of those fantastic physiques.

“I’m leaving tonight for some mission on the edge of space, I’m not going to have any fun on the way, of course I’m not joking,” the Jasper purrs in return. “You could even take the extra tech off.”

“Absolutely not!” says Peridot, and she can feel her body heating up at the thought of being with a truly perfect specimen. That was normally only the prevue of her fantasies. This Jasper seemed to be receptive of her personality far beyond what she was expecting, so the small gem pushes her luck.

Dropping her voice, she moves close. “I might be.. receptive to the idea, but if we do, I am in charge of this exercise, not you, and the limb enhancers stay on!”  The Jasper’s fangy smile was murderously erotic, and Peridot thanks the diamonds silently when she nods in agreement.  Peridot’s own grin was unnervingly sharp toothed, for those not familiar with her type.

The kiss was hungry and the larger gem let herself be pushed back against the corridor wall, the duo’s teeth clashing slightly as each tried to dive into the other’s mouth first. The warrior’s mouth, her everything was huge compared to Peridot, so the smaller gem slid her longer tongue between those plump lips. The Diamonds themselves couldn’t have designed them better, the technician feels, as the hot, broad tongue eagerly twines with hers.

The shorter gem still barely comes to the Jasper’s chest, and as she rests one broad limb end against the metal wall behind them, her  floating digits tangle in the heavy pale mane and the petite tech gem pulls the large warrior down to her, groaning into the hot kisses. She can feel a shudder running through the other gem, and for a moment she wonders if she’s gone too far, but then a heavy hand cups behind her head, cradling her perfect coif, encouraging her.

Grinning against the fat lips, Peridot pushes her slender leg between the Jasper’s thighs and there’s a soft groan from the bigger gem as the firm knee shield on her leg enhancer presses against the heated mound hidden in her uniform.  The green gem nips at the orange fighter’s lips before her mouth is on the bigger gem’s neck, straining to stand as tall as she can even as the warrior curves down to give her better access.

 

Sharp teeth leave cresents on the golden surface, threatening to bleed and certain to bruise later. Peridot wanted to mark this perfect body from head to toe if she could. No matter where the soldier would be in the morning, she’d have irrefutable evidence she’d been the technician’s tonight.

Her digits tug at the collar of the Jasper’s top, exposing more flesh to put her mouth on, and she feels a broad hand on her backside, squeezing, holding her tight, as the large fighter gasps and slams her head back against the wall with a loud sound. Thank the diamonds for the heavy duty build of a warrior, thinks the Peridot, when the large gem makes no indication that hurt her and keeps grinding against her knee.

“S-schist, you really are a needy little gem, aren’t you, “ pants the fighter, grinning, a little drool from their kiss clinging on her lips until she licks them. Peridot answers with a hungry nip against the heavy flesh of one of her breasts, her digits tugging the wide v fully open, causing the heavy orbs to spill free.

“I’ve always wondered about this design, “ purrs the green gem, shaking with lust as she observes the golden globes swirled with crimson. “Do the Diamonds WANT you to pop free?”

Jasper moans, and her fingers are in Peridot’s hair, pulling her in , but the little gem glares up at her, and the warrior pauses, though not without a struggle. “Good..” the green gem says, her laugh shaky. She’s never had so much power, and it’s intoxicating. “ Her pointed tongue slips along her sharp teeth, tasting when she’d gone a little too hard.  She can feel the soaking heat as Jasper’s groin rides up her leg in her need.

Taking her time, Peridot worships  every coiled swirl of ruby and golden inch of one breast until she reaches the very peak, her pretty warrior now resting her hands against the broad wall behind her, Jasper’s  sharp nails scraping the paint from the surface as her strength forces the hard points , redirecting her frustrations.

The prickly low level engineer moans as she takes a nipple between her thin lips that threatened to fill her mouth entirely. Sucking slowly, her tongue coiling around the firm flesh, her autonomous digits float and tug at the maroon and umber  uniform, only to find with frustration that the bottoms weren’t a separate piece.

“T-t... take this off. Phase it..” she gasps, trembling as she finally pulls her mouth away, her demands shaky now as she finds optimizing her motions with her limb enhancers much trickier when she’s in this state. Jasper groans, looking around.  
  
“We’re in a corridor still...” she points out, and Peridot rests her head against the other gem’s bare chest, gritting her teeth as she gives a choked scream through them in anguish, her eyes hinting with tears as she’s so close to what she needs. Strong arms pick her up before she can object, and with a few quick strides, Peridot realises the area has gotten a lot darker. And tighter. Jasper had pulled them into a little side access point, meant for smaller gems like Peridot to do repairs. With a quartz in there, there’s almost not enough room for two back to back against the walls. But in an instant the uniform vanishes, and there’s nothing between Peridot and the heat between the gem’s thick thighs. Her digits dive for the fat folds, the engineer gasping. So much hotter and slicker than any pearl she’d been with, and the arousal just dripped over her, her digits unable to get a purchase. Cursing, she presses  the unlock on one of the metallic limb coverings, and it pops free, clattering to the ground. Her actual hand hadn’t been near a real, heated cunt in years, not even her own.

Peridot pants out praise for the beauty of this perfect, sexual beast of a gem as her hand plunges in between, the small thing finding what she’s looking for. The engineer has to rest her head against the opposite wall, nearly bent double, Jasper’s legs spreading as wide as they can go as she tries to give the small gem the angle she needs.  

Peridot’s small hands were shamefully inefficient at most things, but one can easily slip into the heated passage soaked with the warrior’s need, and even the green gem gasps when it easily slides  in past the wrist, the powerful inner muscles vicing down on her  as she twists her fingers into a fist. She bites hungrily at a broad hip as she starts to thrust, the fighter’s bellows of lust above her making her legs tremble. Battling against the strong inner walls, the engineer pumps deeper and deeper until she’s in to her elbow.  
  
“G-greedy beast,” she groans against the soft  skin under her mouth. Jasper just chuckles and bears down on her arm, trapping it for a moment, the large gem rolling her hips to help. Peridot can feel the tensions around her growing and soon she can’t thrust at all, her limb more a toy for the huge gem.  

Peridot gasps in shock as the warrior cries out and she feels the pulsing squeezes around her limb, the sloppy arousal forcing it free finally with a sloppy pop while the Jasper climaxes, her head against the wall over the petite green gem. Peridot tries to draw it out as long as she can, her mouth moving to suck sharply at a ruby nipple while the monster of a gem bucks and nearly crushes her against the wall in the tight space.

Pulling her lips free, the small gem grins to herself, her own core throbbing. She can hear the panting above her, her general gem designation murmured over and over, though that was terribly imprecise it’s not like either of them knew the other’s full name.

Trembling hands slide down over Peridot , causing her to moan at the unexpected contact as they feel  over her mild covered curves, fingertips finding her hidden nipples and brushing over them, stroking her stomach, over her shoulders, even her cheek. The green gem looks up in surprise, phasing her visor away so she can see better in the low light, and she shivers at the golden gaze looking down at her. Had the Jasper changed her mind about their brief verbal agreement?

The warrior makes no move to push forward, instead purring, “May I eat you out?” with the most saucy smirk, her eyes twinkling with lewd mirth even as her cheeks are still saffron and her limbs sweaty from her own orgasm.

Peridot shudders and she can feel her sex leaking through her standard uniform, leaving it dark. She quickly nods , snapping, “You better make this worth it!” Feeling unbalanced, Peridot gives up her other forelimb enhancement for the moment, her fingers nervously curling as they’re exposed. She’d need a hand getting those back on and she can only hope the Jasper will be accommodating. Phasing her clothing away, she’s very aware of how underdeveloped she appeared to be compared to the mountain of curves and flesh and muscle in front of her. But the happy groan when she’s nude from the larger gem makes the small green one blush.

Peridot yelps as strong hands cup under her thighs, bare to the knee, and pull her from the ground, higher and higher, as easily as if she was a flake of shale, until the pair are eye to eye. The green gem can see where the bites from earlier are starting to bruise ochre , and she feels her toes curling deep inside her leg modifiers to know those weren’t going anywhere.

“P-put me down! “ she says, feeling things had gotten out of her control. There’s a grumpy growl from the warrior. “How am I supposed to get at your cunt then?” the Jasper asks, her eyes narrowing with what appeared to be annoyance. Peridot stares her down, and says, “You are going to kneel so I can get it there. I’m not going to be dangling.”

The green gem waits for the no. She’s gone too far, she KNOWS she’s just a Peridot and she has no right to order a Quartz as much as she already had. But without another word of protest, Jasper carefully lowers herself, having to turn to give herself room to get down, until the fighter is on her knees and Peridot’s feet are firmly back in place.

The technician considers the angles and carefully drapes one leg over the Jasper’s shoulder, and she barely has time to try to line up when a greedy hand grasps her rump and tugs her in, closing the last inches to allow those fat lips to close over her delicate mons. The skin was soaked in her own natural slickness, glossy wherever it left its trace, and that gloss was quickly swept away by the hot broad tongue of the quartz as she cleaned Peridot, only to replace it with eager drool. Gross, but understandable, as the moaning green gem is lapping the taste of the Jasper from her fingers as she rocks against her mouth.

Her sticky, short fingers tangle in the Jasper’s mane as she rubs herself against the hardness of the Quartz’ usefully placed gem, her body shaking. Peridot can’t remember the last time she’d been in this state, normally sex was a quick release of tension, but this was hitting her core like nothing before.

The fighter growls low, and Peridot freezes, only to feel her pussy being nudged, encouraged to fuck herself on the other gem’s face and ride her tongue. Her voice cracking, she grins as she pants out, “You –d-dirty brute..” to the appreciative snarl of the quartz against her sex, the tongue hungrily lapping at her folds.

Peridot’s grip tightens, the small hands burying themselves in the thick, near white hair as she tenses, her body feeling like it might shatter at any moment, before she lets out a cry she’s certain must have been heard all the way to the loading bay.  Bucking for a moment longer, she shakes and drapes herself against the warm hair of the Jasper, trying to regain use of her limbs. Or her brain.

The Jasper carefully helps her down to sitting, and Peridot leans against the large gem, eyes closed, listening to her clean herself off and feeling her clothing appear against her back.

“C’mon, shorty. Get yourself together, they’re going to be wondering where you got to..” says the warrior, her voice unexpectedly low and friendly. Peridot sighs as she’s nudged. Shame they’d have to part ways tonight. But that was probably the only reason a beautiful being like her would have let a Peridot boss her around and fuck her.

The Jasper hands her back her arms, and she carefully reattaches them. Peridot has to chase down an erstwhile digit, but they’re soon all in place, as is her uniform, though the technician still feels sticky under it. The ship will have a shower, and she can wait.

The two gems leave in different directions without another word, but Peridot does exchange a quick, grateful smile with the Quartz, and gets a nod in return. With her head more clear now, the green engineer realises the striped gem had probably been there for the exact reason she’d been, to find a pearl, but hopes at least she found the experience as satisfying as Peridot had. But she’d never know.

The central docking bay was huge, so massive a full destroyer could fit inside, but it only took Peridot a minute to spot where her ship was being held. The zircon pulls out her own screen and transfers piloting rights to the green gem, and checks off the various items on board.

The last on the list was the two co-passengers, and the pair wait with varying levels of patience until they appear. One is slight, slender, and looks like a courtly gem, at least, of an old type. Delicate and blue, with blue diamonds. That must be the informant. The other was huge, and wearing a cape.

Golden eyes twinkle in silent mirth on a face with a distinctive red stripe and unusual gem placement. There was a telltale speck of gloss on the orange gem still, but Peridot didn’t dare point it out.

“Your escort, Jasper F8-S3d.” The warrior nods, and Peridot smirks. This trip might be more entertaining for her than she’d hoped.

“Escort. I’m sure she can do that job.” she says, and signs off on the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> I drank beer and decided Peridot needed to get laid and here we are. Perhaps not my finest fic but I'm okay with that.  
> [Share my sin on Tumblr](http://fluffkills.tumblr.com)


End file.
